Sibiling Love
by BadassWaffle
Summary: Kiara is just casually looking over the Pridelands when her little brother comes to sit with her, and from there it all goes downhill.
1. This cannot be happening!

**Okay I can't seem to find a Kion X Kiara fanfic so I took the responsibility. It's short but good and on point.**

**Both are imagined to look as they do on the show. (Cub form)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own The Lion Guard or its characters.**

Sibling Love

Chapter 1 (This cannot be happening!)

Kiara's POV

"Whoa…" I quietly said to myself.

I had never seen the Pride Lands like this in the morning. It was beautiful!

Looking at the tip of Pride Rock, I saw the early morning sun casting gorgeous shadows along the trees, as the the light rays warmed me up. The very light fog rising into the air gave a really cool effect. 'I wish there was someway to save this view.' I thought to myself

I just sat there, with no real emotion on my face, completely zoned out.

I hadn't even notice Kion to my right side until he said something.

"You okay sis'?" He asked. It didn't startle me, but i quickly turned my head.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said smiling. "Just enjoying the view." I kept my eyes on him. He got confused.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just that good looking." Kion shot at me smiling mischievously.

I blushed, and rolled my eyes…

Wait. I blushed?

Kion focused his eyes back ahead of him. He got in a position. The way he was sitting was kinda cute. His chest slightly puffed out, with a serious expression while scanning around.

'Wow…' I never have really done a double take of Kion, but now that I have I realised what I've been missing.

'Hold on Kiara! This is your _brother_ you're thinking about.' What was wrong with me?

I turned my head away from him while slouching down. Of course he had to notice.

"Kiara? Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked so smoothly…

I loved his tone.

I really loved it.

"Y... Yeah I'm okay." I said quietly.

Kion sighed and put his paw on me, making me slightly flinch.

"Kiara, can you tell me the truth?"

I turned to look at him.

"You don't seem yourself." He said.

I looked down at my paws.

He then scooched up and brought me into an embrace.

'Why does he always need to be so personal…'

Kion always was a very close cub, we always kinda were like that. Any time that one of us were troubled, we'd usually comfort the other.

But right now this was the _last_ thing I needed from him.

My reflexes betrayed me.

I returned the embrace, also wrapping a paw around his neck and returning the nuzzle, coming into contact with the side of his muzzle and face.

It felt so good.

'What is wrong with me!'

We were probably like this for what had to have felt like ten minutes. The sun was noticeably higher.

'Seems like he's willing to let go when _I'm _ready to.' I thought.

I took advantage and we stayed like this for a few more moments before I loosened my grip.

He did too.

He looked at me smiling. 'Kings he is breathtaking.'

"I'm fine Kion. There's nothing to worry about." I reassured him.

"Just making sure that you are okay." He replied before leaving me to my thoughts.

I was all alone again.

'I need to figure this out.'


	2. Confirming

**Disclaimer, I do not own The Lion Guard or its characters.**

Chapter 2 (Confirming)

Kiara's POV

I decided that if I was going to find out what was wrong with me, I might as well ask the one animal that has very little knowledge about being close or you know…

There on a tree branch was Fuli, sleeping of course.

I had to wake her up.

"Fuli?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes calmly opened. She seemed fully energized but still very calm.

She smiled a little when she looked down at me.

"Hey there princess. What can I do for you?" She asked me while coming down.

"I need some advice. There is this cub I saw, and I don't know what it is but I felt something so odd when looking at him." I said.

"I don't really know who to go to, so I thought, even though you may not know a lot about what it is, but how do you know if you like someone?" I asked.

Her eyes slightly widened.

"Well… Love is when you could feel a strong attraction or affection to them. You might not realize it at first, but you soon start to question yourself of like 'why am I feeling like this?'. Love is when everytime you see them, or think about them, your heart may jump a little or you may smile or even blush. If you really feel like you're in love, you'll know."

Wow, I did not expect that to come from Fuli.

"Whoa… Thank you Fuli. That really helped."

She smiled, "No problem Kiara."

After we parted ways, I had realized something I would _never _want anyone to find out.

I like Kion…

**Yeah it was short but still I think it was a good foundation for the story.**


	3. The Mistake

**Disclaimer, I do not own The Lion Guard or its characters.**

Chapter 3 (The mistake)

Kiara's POV

As I was walking back to home, I hadn't really payed attention to where I was going. I was just rambling on about how I could like my own brother.

'I mean, he _is _the only male cub around. And not to mention he does look good.'

What is wrong with me…

"Whoa!" I didn't realize what was happening until I hit water. I fell off a steep hill into _crocodile_ infested waters?!

'Oh no! Why does it have to be the Guard's day off!"

I saw about five crocs heading my way.

I screamed, swimming as fast as I could.

I was nearing the shore, but I was losing breath.

"Kiara! Get under water!"

I heard Kion yell. I did what I was told and I soon heard his roar, and a current.

As it ended, I got back to the surface and swam to the shore.

"Oh my Kings Kiara! What is wrong with you! Kion yelled at me with a worried tone.

"You could've died! I could have lost my sister!" He yelled at me, tears forming in his eyes.

I had to do it.

"If you died I wouldn't have known what to do! I wouldn't-" I cut him off, licking the left side of his muzzle.

He was shocked.

"K-Kiara… What-..." I had realized what I had done and went all the way, putting my lips to his.

He didn't back away or anything.

It felt so good, but wrong since he was related to me.

We were like this for a few minutes before I released him from my kiss.

'What have I done?'

He stared at me, almost mortified.

"I-... I… Uhm... " I couldn't form words.

I turned away from him, not realizing tears were flying down my face.

He then regained composure, and walked beside me, sitting down again.

"Kiara… What… What was that about?" He asked calmly.

I just kissed my brother and he was completely calm?

"I don't know." I said quietly. "I don't know what's been going on with me but… This morning, when you were with me, I just saw you and I couldn't take my eyes off you, and my confused feelings about you worsened when you hugged me." More tears came down my face.

"I went and asked a friend a few questions and I had realized that… that I love you in a different way a sibling shouldn't." I finished closing my eyes, silently crying.

"So that's why you were acting weird this morning." He said.

I nodded.

"Kiara." He said quietly.

I slowly looked at him and he was slightly smiling.

I don't think that I was ever ready for what happened to me next.

He kissed me.

I was shocked, but I closed my eyes with him.

He pushed harder into me, then making me lose my balance.

He had finally pinned me. He was finally on top, but kissing me.

I didn't resist.

We held the kiss for longer than twenty minutes, and every minute, every second, was one hundred percent worth it.

He then broke the kiss and we looked into each other's eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Nobody can know."

"I know." I responded, "It's our little secret Kion."

He smiled at me and leaned back in, and I graciously accepted another, very long and amazing kiss.

**And that is all! It was a short story but there isn't much to write when this is all it's about.**

**If you have any questions or are confused, PM or leave a review.  
Until next time**

**Take Care!**


End file.
